Happiest Place on Earth
by song six
Summary: Takes place before episode 5. Red Arrow needs Robin's help to solving a case. not the League, not Young Justice - Robin. But what happens when Red Arrow ends up needing rescuing? Of course Robin is going to go after him, and with Kid Flash's help! However, when will Red Arrow see how Robin feels? And when will Robin see how Wally feels? RoyxDickxWally


**Disclaimer:** i do NOT own any of the characters, DC does.

* * *

'Happiest Place on Earth'

Chapter 1

by SongSix

* * *

Red Arrow didn't know it yet, but he was in over his head when accepted the distress call.

He knew he was rescuing _somebody_. However, he had failed to figure exactly who from. Alone in Metropolis, he had nothing but a quiver of arrows, and the blurry message of a voice pleading for someone to come. He had managed to identify the location of the message, but exactly where was a mystery.

And when there's a mystery even he couldn't solve, there was a certain World's Greatest Detective he could call for help….

"Robin here,"…second World's Greatest Detective anyway.

"It's Red Arrow," there was a tense pause before he received a response, but he paid no mind to it.

"Oh! hey Speedy!" a chipper voice greeted.

Frowning deeply, Roy resisted the urge to go off on a tirade, "this is no time for jokes. I need your help."

There was once again that tense awkward silence before Robin spoke again. This time his voice was steady and determined, "What do you need?"

"I got several messages with cries for help from nearby Metropolis, California. But I don't know what street, building, or anything else for that matter," Roy said with a bit of contempt.

He did not mind asking for assistance from him too much actually. It was the fact he couldn't pinpoint something normally so easy to figure out without the help of a thirteen year old boy. In his defense, this pre pubescent kid was batman's protégé. Besides, right now he did not have the equipment or the proper tracking device to do the job alone.

"That's easy," this made Roy grind his teeth, just a bit," send me the message and I can use the tech here to locate the-"

For a second Roy's heart beat quickened with alarm. Before the kid's fingers could even dust the keyboard, with a distressed voice he immediately hissed, "No! You _cannot_ use the Mount Justice Computers."

Roy could hear an audible huff from the other side, "RA, what's the big deal?"

"I don't want nor need any help from the Justice League in any way, not even from Young Justice. I don't want anyone else finding out about this case," he could almost see the tiny hacker roll his eyes at him.

"Yet you're asking me because...?" the condescending tone almost made Roy want to hang up on the arrogant little brat, _almost._

Sighing loudly, he gave into his version of pleading, "Because _Robbie_. I'm asking my friend. Not the team."

There was a long silence before there was light drumming in the background. He was probably tapping his fingers on his desk deciding what to do. Roy groaned inwardly at himself realizing he was putting his friend in a controversial position between him and his team. He was about to tell Robin he could do this on his own when the other spoke up once more.

"I can search it up on my laptop, but since it's not a desk top it may take longer," Roy felt a stream of relief go through his body.

"How much longer?"

"Like four minutes. Three if I'm lucky."

He could feel the younger boy's smile from the other side of the comm-link, "…Seriously?"

"Dude, one minute is like a century to me when it comes to tech. I only use the best," Robin bragged proudly. He couldn't help but think to himself that the kid needed to get a girlfriend, or at least a different hobby.

"Then why isn't your laptop up to par if that's true?" he challenged, smirking.

"Because I was _just_ about to upgrade the software before you called for help. Done," quickly the growing lightness of their conversation was dropped and he was back to business.

"What'd you find?"

"If I remove the distorted resonance, increase the decibels, and divide the-"

"Speak. English," he interrupted with frustration. He had no time for Robin to go into detail.

"Pick up a dictionary once in awhile."

"Quit re-writing the dictionary once in awhile," Roy countered. There was something deep down in him that wanted to snigger loudly, but he chose not to.

"Do you want my help?"

He wasn't irritated anymore, now he was just amused, "Come kid, quit being a brat."

He could hear Robin scoff on the other end before cackling his creepy laugh, "If I get rid of the static and listen to the faint layers of sound in the background I can hear amusement rides."

"Disneyland?" he quirked a red eyebrow to this. What kind of sick freak…

"Maybe, it sounds like the engine stopped in the middle of the message. They probably _were_ in Metropolis, but decided to make a pit stop in the happiest place on Earth."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you," Roy smiled before clicking off his comm-link and riding off.

"Sure thing RA," Robin replied, but when no one responded he muttered with a dejected voice ", you always can."

Bright colors, cheerful music, and happy families filled the scene. Roy hid his body against the wall of the monorail that would lead towards the park. With an ear against the cold concrete he listened for the rattling of the tracks as the train came by. With a swift jump he hopped onto the top and rode it to the Disneyland entrance.

From there he remained in the shadows of the decorated tree tops hiding himself from passing tourists leaving the park. If worst came to worst he could throw on the old yellow cap and pretend to be a Robin hood character.

Pulling out a set of Wayne tech binoculars he searched around for anything suspicious. With these babies he see up to a two hundred yard radius, the same as his range of shooting.

"Heeheehee!" he heard from above. Looking up to the night sky anyone else would have missed it assuming it was tinkerbell getting ready to make her flight. They would have also thought the laugh was just from the wicked witch walking around. Roy however knew better.

With a zip-line arrow he shot at one of the flying contraptions and held on tight. The machine was apparently too stupid to realize someone had boarded. At least Roy thought.

Before he knew it, they're flying at a much faster pace than before and the wind was beating at his face. He's struggling to keep a good grip on his line. They swung him this way and that way causing his large and muscular body to flail all over the place violently jerking his limbs!

He threw his legs in the air, together with toes pointed hoping to gain back some control of the situation but the contraptions threw him up in the air and caught him again digging tiny metallic claws into his bare flesh.

"Heeheehee!" Roy growled at what appeared to be robotic monkeys. They continued to drag him towards Sleeping Beauty's castle, which had been closed down for the fireworks show.

More monkeys came and teased him from all around. Scratching at his sides, attaching themselves to limbs, and slicing at his meat. He continued to use his legs to kick them off, but they kept coming.

As he tried to break free from their hold they continued to dig their claws deeper and deeper drawing spots of blood. Roy was getting pissed. Collecting a good amount of spit and mucus in his mouth he prepared to shoot. Taking advantage of his skill of good aim he puckered his lips and with a 'PFFT' he shot a wad of saliva into one of the monkey's holding him faces. The liquid of the contents caused the monkey to start to malfunction squirm loosening it's hold, the other monkey flung him into the air deciding to play more games!

He dry heaved as he flew towards the dark sky having the wind knocked out of him. Before he could shoot another zip-line to escape the monkeys grabbed him and dragged him off inside the castle unnoticed by the crowd too distracted by the firework show.

They flung him harshly onto the floor at the edge of the top causing him to topple down messily down the stairs. His legs and arms went everywhere as he tried to catch himself as he fell downwards hitting his head and his body against the dirty hard stone. There was a painful ringing in his ears, and there was a burning sensation at the scrapes that ran across Roy's body. His hands were rough and calloused, so as long as they were ok Red Arrow was ok.

He blinked multiple times before immediately standing up and snapping into his stance with bow and arrow ready to fire. He looked up and saw a short little man looking outside, he could barely make out who it was. But a gut instinct told him this guy was _dangerous_.

"Show yourself," he demanded from the figure. The man giggled furiously before turning around and smiling a shiney, white, toothy, grin.

"Why hello there, what brings you here hmmmm? Now, I doubt it's for the pathetic excuse for animatronics they have here for entertainment," the man chuckled jerking his thumb towards the various attractions in the amusement park.

"Of course, I took care of _that_," he spat, his tone going from bouncy to something dark and menacing.

Roy's stomach turned with a sick feeling that entered within him from seeing this man. This guy was a lunatic, "Shit, not _you_."

Professor Ivo simply gave him another grin. If he were still his younger self he would have already taken a few steps back intimidated by this freak. But he was older and more mature.

"I'm glad my marvelous Monquis brought you to me. I can't believe how gullible you are to follow them into my trap," Professor Ivo giggled

Roy narrowed his eyes and pulled back his arrow an inch further, "What did you do? And where's the girl?"

"What girl could you possibly be-oh my you don't mean Tomorrow Woman," the little man gasped dramtically before turning towards a woman who was tied up and gagged,"Shame on you young lady, calling strangers."

"Mmmff!" she tried to call.

This must have been the person that had called for help, but she did not look like a normal civilian. She had dark skin and wore a greet outfit that resembled the costume of a superhero. But if she was one of them, Roy had never heard of her before until today.

Roy shot an electrocuting arrow hoping to knock Ivo off his feet, but it just bounce right off of him.

"Nuh-unh-unh! Don't even try. My skin is bullet proof and therefore arrow proof."

"Then try this one on for size!" Roy yelled before running towards the girl and shooting off an exploding arrow that didn't kill ivo, but send him flying smashing against the wall.

"Get him!" Ivo ordered as he rubbed his head

The Monquis obediently listened and flew at Roy. He ran over to the girl, backwards, shooting arrows at them. With quick hands he attempted to untie her and continue to shoot more explosive arrows, but it was no use, he wasn't quick enough.

They swarmed over him like flies on honey, and he tried punching and kicking but there was too many digging their claws into his body.

"W-Whoa! Damn monkeys!" he cursed as he struggled to read his comm.-link

"You cannot defeat Professor Ivo all on your own foolish boy," the man mocked as he walked over.

"Robin," he mentally cheered when the boy picked up still, even this late at night

"What's up?"

"I need backup. Now Ro-" but before he could finish his sentence he blacked out.

"RA? Red Arrow? You there? Come in," Robin listened for anything at all, but all he heard was the laughter of those familiar Monquis and the voice of Ivo before static and nothing", this is not good. Not good at all."

* * *

**AN: **So this is the part where anyone who still reads my stuff gets not happy with me.

So this is actually a story i _never_ posted but wrote like...two years ago. it was going to be a partner fic with someone, but they quit fanfiction forever before responding to the part I wrote (what you just read).  
The only reason I posted it was because I needed a young justice story with KFxRob stuff to get ya'll's attention, but I didn't want to write a new one, so I dug up a story i never posted.

FIRST OFF: I am not continuing this story. If you WANT TO I'll send you the full summary i sent to my 'ex-partner' so you can finish it out. it's supposed to be a love triangle between Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Robin, taking place before episode six I think...  
And I'll delete this off my page and let you have it.

SECONDLY: Check out my profile page for important announcements, ESPECIALLY if you're one of the readers that _still_ reads TGTBT.

okay, whoooo!

- ss


End file.
